11th Gen:The Tale of the Vongola
by Kairanio
Summary: 40 years have passed ever since Tsuna became the tenth vongola boss. Now its time to pass on the torch to his grandson Tsunori Sawada as the eleventh vongola boss were many challenges shall await him. Of course Reborn will be there to help him become successful as his Tutor. Also includes romance.
1. Prologue

Hello fellow readers. This is my First fic on KHR my favorite anime/Manga series. Well here we go I hope you like it. Oh yeah my first chapters are always short so don't worry next chapter will be long. Also Review please.

LETS GET ER DONE

* * *

Ciaosuu, I'm Reborn, the world's greatest hitman. I am, or was, Tsuna's

tutor for him becoming the 10th Vongola boss. Tsuna has encountered many

trails since I first met him. To be honest, he sucked at everything, but

now at the age of twenty four, Tsuna became an excellent boss. As the years

progress, Tsuna was married to the love of is life Kyoko Sasagawa. At

first, Tsuna had failed nine times proposing, due to incidents keep

happening, but the tenth time Tsuna finally proposed successfully. Gokudera

and Haru were also married, though they had many fights. Haru won all of

them, but it's their way of loving each other. Gokudera was always bragging

about him being the official right hand man, and is always looking out for

others now. Lambo and Ipin were engaged, and still are, since Lambo is

scared of commitment. Hibari is . . . Hibari, since he's always says

nothing to us, except Tsuna. Rumor has it that he's secretly married to

someone. Yamamoto is still single since he's always busy with baseball.

Yamamoto was in the Major League, and was the Rookie of the Year. Chrome

was now with the gang, doing things with the girls. Chrome once said that

she was dating Ken, then in a few years they got married. Last but not

least was Ryohei, who became a boxing champ and was married to Hana, and

had a wonderful life together.

* * *

During the years, only Haru and Kyoko had children. Tsuna's son was Jirito, while Gokudera's daughter was Hakura. They both became successful people and had children of their own. Sadly, during a unexpected war with another family, Jirito and his wife were killed in the crossfire, while the same goes for Hakura and her husband. That day was most painful; for both Tsuna and Gokudera. Still, their legacy lives on, as their kids were still alive. They both swore that they would not let their kids' sacrifice be in vain, as they taught their grandchildren themselves.

Italy

Vongola Residence

In this time, Tsunori "Tsuno" Sawada was inside his bed - all comfy and ready for bed as he called for his grandfather.

"Grandpa Tsuna!"

He kept calling and calling until finally, a drowsy, 54-year-old Tsuna came in, "Tsu-kun, what is it?"

Tsunori was scared of the lightning coming down, "I'm scared of the lightning. It's going to get me," he said shaking.

Tsuna hugged the scared child until Tsuno started to feel sleepy. "Grandpa Tsuna. When I grow up, I want to be like you." As he fell asleep Tsuna felt a bit of sadness, seeing he was only one who was able to be the next Boss.

"You do realize that he can't escape this."

Tsuna looked back to see the five year old Reborn. "R-Reborn . . . I guess that time travel altered your growth."

Reborn looked the same, as he tilted his head "Yeah. Tsuno is going to be the next boss and you can't stop it."

Tsuna picked up Reborn as he watched Tsuno, "To be honest he looks exactly like 1st with that blond hair and red eyes, although the eyes aren't the same. Reborn, please take of him."

Reborn then jumped on Tsuno's bed and rubbed his head, "Don't worry Tsuna. I'll do what I can. He will be the next Vongola Boss

The 11th.


	2. My Life Just got Weirder

**AN: Hey guys I'm back with a second chapter. Yeah I kinda update quick during the summer but I'm focusing on this besides other stories. Anyway Read and review Review Review **

**Let's Get er done. **

10 years Later

During the years, Tsuno was now 15 and had moved to Japan, Namimori 3 years ago, when he was 12. He lived in Tsuna's old house where Tsuna used to live with his mother, and his home-tutor Reborn. Tsuno, just like his grandfather Tsuna, had a terrible life before they met Reborn but not so terrible like Tsuna.

Tsunori P.O.V.

It's early in the morning and I finally woke up from my slumber in Dreamville. Right now my life is a complete borefest. Doing the same things over and over. Well I can't control time so what's the point. I took my bath, put on my Namimori School uniform and brought the jacket with me. I got down the stairs and up to this day I still don't like the silence in the house. The fridge was empty, and all the cabinets were too. There's a reason why there's nothing here and I'm about to go there right now.

I locked the door behind me as I went next door and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal my grandmother Kyoko.

"Tsu-Tsu it's you. Welcome back. " Kyoko said happily as she smiled at her grandson.

Kyoko had on her normal attire. A purple shirt with a black long skirt. Even though she's 64, she still looks like she's younger.

"Hi Granny Kyoko! How are you? " I asked as I went inside and layed the jacket on the table.

As she closed the door and sat down on a chair she smiled at me.

"Im fine thank you. Breakfast will be ready soon. Haru, are you finished yet?"

Haru who came out with a steaming hot pile of food on a cart. The same goes for Haru who still looks good. She always wears a pink shirt with a long red skirt.

Haru only now noticed me as she smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Tsuna! Welcome." She spoke.

I hugged her back while rolling my eyes at the woman, but remained a smile on my face. "Its Tsuno, Haru-san."

As she started to put the food on a plate she started hitting me gently with the ladle,"Then stop calling Haru Haru-San and just call me Haru."

"Okay okay you win...Haru. Wow you made alot of food for just the 4 of us,especially all this bacon. "

Kyoko took her share of bacon, eggs, bread and juice.

"Well you and Hikari always fights for bacon."

Haru did same as she took a bit of her bread. "This time I evened the pieces so you won't brawl like last time ."

I took up a piece of bacon while sighing. "Well this time I won't have to fight her."

I was about to take a bite until out of the blue the bacon flew out of my hand and the next thing I know, it's on the wall, with an arrow sticking out of it. I looked at the stairs only to see Hikari. Hikari was my best friend...actually my only friend. She had on her uniform with her silver hair in a ponytail that goes to her waist. She had her bow in her hand with a pissed off look on her face.

"Don' . " Hikari said angrily while coming down stairs.

"Hey, for your information it was already in my hand!"

As she sat down next to me she took her share of the food. "Whatever. Granny Haru, didn't you say that you have a package? "

Haru looked confuse at first and thought about it for a moment until she finally remembered. "Haru remembers now! Hayato sent me something. Tsuno, can you get it for me? Your the only one who doesn't have a club so I figured you can get it."

"Sure no problem Haru." Tsuno spoke.

We continued to eat our breakfast and talked until we were down to the last bacon. I was about to grab it until her hand touched mine. When our hands touched, we looked in each others eyes. She looked into my red eyes while I looked into her blue eyes. At one glance this may seem like a sign of love, but not in our case.

"Leave the bacon alone Tsunori.." Hikari said as she smiled sweetly, but deadly.

I gave her a smile as well, "Over my dead body."

Hikari then clenched my hand "That can be arranged."

All of a sudden she pounced me but I grabbed the bacon quickly and shove it my mouth. This made her pissed as she started beating the crap outta me.

Kyoko and Haru just sighed. " They never give up.."

After that battle, We started to head to school while Hikari started to chat with me.

Haru was walking on a ledge as she kept her balance, "Alright Tsuno in just two weeks you'll be sixteen. We gotta plan a party for you."

"No thanks I want nothing for my birthday."

Hikari jumped of the ledge and gave me a conk on the head, "Bullshit. No one turns sixteen and doesn't have a party. I'm making you a party whether you like it or not."

"Yeah yeah fine."

Hikari then went in her bag as she took out two items from her bag,"Oh yeah you left this in my room yesterday."

What she gave me was two of the important things from my past. One was a silver ring with a orange jewel on it which I over put my neck. The next was an orange puzzle box that I got on my eleventh birthday. Only four sides with difficult slide puzzles with a hole in the middle. The top had the Roman Numeral XI while the bottom had The Numeral IX which is confusing.

"Did you even solve it yet?" Hikari asked pointed at the box.

"Nope. I think it's defective. Every time I try to match a piece it doesn't match to the others. It's Flipping annoying." Tsuno said annoyed.

"Well still keep it who knows, maybe someone can help you."

I took her advice and held on to it as we reached Namimori High School. We separated since we have different homerooms.

Today's class was really...surprising yet upsetting. It was my last class of the day and my teacher Miro-san was teaching History.

"Okay class I've decided to do some research on Italy and I decided to teach something about Mafia groups in Italy."

The whole class was in awe while some of the students looked serious and as for me I was a bit intrigued by it.

Miro then continued, "Now listen up. Mafia groups are very dangerous and lethal. Most groups join together and form an allience to increase their size in power. One of these groups that have many other Mafia groups joined together is called The Vongola Fam-"

BOOM!

All of a sudden an explosion happened next door and caused the fire alarm to go off. Everyone ran out the door excluding me and Miro-san as I took my time to get out. Just as I was about to leave,by instinct I ducked, for no appearant reason, and it's a good thing I did. As I ducked, I narrowly missed a bullet flying at my head. I loooked up at the direction of the bullet.

"M-Miro-sensei?! What the hell!?"

The next thing I know, the teacher split it two, revealing a robotic device of some sort. And out came an infant.

"WHAT THE FLIPPING HELL!? AN INFANT!?"

The baby then tipped his fedora at me along with the green gun.

"Ciaossu. Start running or I will kill you. " The baby said as he shot another bullet near me, smirking evilly. A smirk that promised pain.

Before he had even spoken finished the sentence I was off, running for my life and also looking for Hikari. It seems that my life just got a little more interesting, and a lot more terrifying.


	3. Tsuno's Dying Will

**Hey guys im back. Heres is the next chapter. i would love some reviews please. Lets start it up.**

* * *

I'm running for my life, dodging bullet after bullet. What is with this kid? Did he kill my teacher, or maybe he_ was_ the teacher. Still, how can a baby do all this crap?

Reborn now used his shape changing chameleon, Leon, as it transformed from a handgun to an AK – 47. "Your dodging skills are very impressive, and your mobility as well. Let's test that." Reborn started shooting rapid fire.

I was still running for my life as I yelled, "What the hell kid?! What did I do to you?!"

Reborn did his evil chuckle, ". . . Because . . . a certain someone want me to test you."

I just kept running as fast as my feet could take me, until out of the blue, I saw a metal tonfa that came straight for my face, and knocked me out. The last thing I heard was three people talking.

"So this herbivore is the new Vongola Boss? What a weak fool."

"Don't insult the Tenth's grandchild. Still, I hope we didn't scare the new boss that much."

"He was scared alright. Anyway, let's carry him back."

I woke up in my bed with my school uniform still on. Was it all a dream? Just as I was about to confirm it; I heard a noise which automatically made me think a robbery was going on. I quietly opened the door and grabbed the metal pole off the window. I got close, only to see a man with black hair in a suit and purple dress shirt.

I got close to him, then with all my might, I swung that puppy for his head, but he blocked it . . . with a tonfa?

"I've been waiting for you . . . Herbivore. I heard from my boss that you might have some fight in you."

Damn it, I thought I could have knocked him out, but now I'm screwed. All of a sudden, that baby came out of nowhere. I got hit in the back and fell to the floor. I looked up to see the baby smiling.

"Just kill me now. Take whatever. Just make sure to leave my body intact."

"As much as I want to kill you, I have strict order from my boss forbidding it. Reborn, if this is it, I'm leaving. When you get older I . . . never mind." Hibari then walked out the door.

"B-Boss? Wait, you're not here to kill me?"

Reborn shook his head. "Nope; my name is Reborn. I'm a hit-man, and I will be your home tutor to become a mafia boss."

It took me awhile to process that, and then I got up and said my answer. ". . . No thanks. I don't need anything to do with those blood crazed, gun shooting, mafia gangs. Beside I don't want to."

Wait I just said that to a baby . . . who's a hit-man . . . and can easily kill me. "Wait, why me?"

Reborn then jumped on the table and started petting Leon. "You have Vongola blood, and you're the only successor to the throne."

"The only successor?" Wait a minute could this mean . . . "Were . . . my parents . . ."

Reborn nodded. "Yes, your parents were in the Mafia as well. They were killed by a powerful famiglia that we are still investigating on."

My body froze as I heard that. My parents died when I was four. Old Man Tsuna told me that they went somewhere, but as I got older I figured it out. I wasted two years of my life solving the mystery of my parents life, I became so obsessed with the case that I almost lost everything. Sadly the case went cold and I gave up. Now I know that my parents were mafia maybe -

"Don't even try it. Tsuna also told me to do everything necessary to stop you from doing that." Reborn said as he readied his gun.

"So, what he can tell me to-wait. How do you know my Grandfather Tsuna?"

Reborn smiled as he heard that. "I was his tutor, and he became the Vongola 10th Boss, and now you'll be the Vongola 11th Boss. Yes, this also means that Kyoko and Haru are in the mafia as well, but non combative. Hikari should be getting a package by now from Gokudera. He told me that he wants her to be his successor of being the right hand man."

My mind was exploding with all this new knowledge - until I remembered something important. "_Shit! The package_! I've got to get it."

I rushed out the door to see the sun was setting. "Flip, the post office is going to close when I get there. _Damn it,_ I can't return empty handed!"

Reborn smiled as the chameleon turned into a green gun. "Then get there . . . with your dying will."

As Reborn fired a bullet at my head and I dropped to the ground. I regretted getting that package. I'm sorry . . . Haru.

Reborn smiled as laughed. "Here we go again."

_**DYING WILL MODE **_

As Tsuno's body started glowing, and an orange dying will flame appeared on his head as his clothes (besides his boxers) tore off as he screamed.

"_RRRREEEEEEBBBBBBOOORRRRRNNN!_

**"**_I WILL GET THE PACKAGE WITH MY DYING WILL!_**" **Tsuno shoutedas he took off at crazy speeds. Tsuno ran wildly - he ran through an old house, a wall and now the Namimori Martial Arts Clubs.

"Sempai you were amazing!" a student said.

"Yeah, Kiro-sempai your awesome!"

Kiro smiled at his students. "Well, I _am_ amazing, so amazing that nobody can take me down."

"_OUTTA MY WAY!"_

Tsuno was like a bowling ball as it made a strike - knocking all seven students to the ground, and knocking them out. Tsuno made it to the post office, just in time.

"_IM HERE FOR A PACKAGE FORM GOKUDERA HAYATO!"_

The woman smiled fearfully; she gave him the package and gave him a clipboard. "Um . . . j-just sign here, please."

Tusno signed the package, and punched the air _"PACKAGE RECEIVED! THANK YOU MISS!"_

Tsuno ran back to the house, and made it just in time; only to get embarrassed by Hikari.

Add anything else you want Sara


	4. The New Dying Will?

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading my story guys it means alot to me that your doing this chapter is a New Type of Dying Will...But what is it? Well read and find .**

Yesterday was embarrassing. Yes, I did give them the package, but coming in half naked was ridiculously embarrassing. The thing is, the News spotted me, and now I am known as Super Boxers. Super Boxers! Really? Anyway, its early morning and Hikari already left for school, as reborn was walking next to me.

"Hey Reborn. Was my dad's nickname true? "

Reborn smiled as he heard that. "Yeah. He was called No-Good-Tsuna because he wasn't good at anything. He failed every subject, and sucked at sports, but when I came along he started doing better than ever. That being said, you're different. Your grades are a bit under average, but your passing. Like Tsuna, you don't have friends, besides Hikari. Now you better start getting better, or I will start calling you No-Good-Tsuno."

Yeah, not in a million years, you psychotic kid.

Leon then turned into Reborn's signature gun, and aimed at me while he was still walking. "I heard that, and don't ever disrespect me . . . if you know what's good for you."

I immediately jumped in the bushes nearby as a reflex. I was so scared of him, my body reacted on its own to hide. He can read mines too.

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" I said freaking out.

Grandpa Tsuna, what did I do to deserve this?

As we arrived at the school gate, everyone was talking, but they saw me got quiet. Also a good time to realize, Reborn had disappeared. Just my luck. As I walked in, the atmosphere was heavy and whispers circulated. I heard some too.

"So, is that him?"

"Yeah, the undergarment freak."

"Oh my god . . ."

"People like him give our school a bad reputation."

"I head he even beat up Kiro-sempai."

"No way, he's the worst."

Well this sucks . . . big time. I got in my seat and everyone stared at until one student said, "All done with your adventures Captain Underpants?"

Everyone laughed at that . . . even the teacher. I swear, I just wanted to crawl in the deepest hole and die. Well, I had the most awkward class ever. It was now lunch, and there was still no sign of Reborn. Now that I mention it, even Hikari is missing. Either way, I forgot my bento, so I had to buy a bowl of Namimori school lunch - a ramen will do.

"One ramen please?"

Even the lunch lady laughed at me, but she still gave me the ramen, and I went back to my class. I sat down in my usual spot; where they all stared at me.

And a student walked up to me, a grin on his face. "So, Super Boxer-sempai, when's your next adventure?"

They all laughed . . . again. This time, I just ate my ramen with the Narutomaki. God, I just love those. Well, that, and green tea. All of a sudden, the Marital Arts club came rushing in here and surrounded me. The leader of the club, Kiro Sanada, slammed both his hands on the desk.

"You've got a lot of nerve, showing up here."

I continued to slurp my ramen as I looked up at him. ". . . I go to this school." God, this dude's breath stinks.

Kiro just laughed. "And what, you don't even participate in any activities or nothing! You insulted me by running over my friends and me."

Huh, what the hell is—? _Oh_, yesterday. "You were in the way. You should have gotten out of the way." I said smiling.

I shouldn't had said that, because one of the club members spit into my ramen. If there's one thing I hate, it's people who mess with my food - just one problem though.

Kiro pointed a finger at me. "We, the Marital Arts club, challenge you to a fighting match. In order to get closure, we need to fight to solve this problem."

Yeah, that's the problem. "I'm a pacifist."

They were silent, but then they all laughed hard. Most of them fell on the floor holding their stomachs.

"Please! You expect us to believe that; you, a Pacifist? " A member said.

"Yep. Besides, why would I want to fight you? I have nothing gain from it." I said with a bored face.

The team grinned as Kiro then whispered something into my ear. "If you didn't notice, you haven't seen Hikari-chan the whole day. We've been taking care of her for you." Kiro then walked out with the rest of his group, saying "Hope you don't chicken out."

I just stood there, silent, as I was trying to figure out how this happened. The bell rang and everyone ran out to the marital arts building. I just stayed in my seat, thinking about what to do, while eating Narutomaki. Suddenly, four of the tiles from the floor rose up, which freaked me out, and what surprised me was that Reborn was just sitting there, drinking coffee.

"You should fight," he said, sipping his coffee. "A man must always fight for the women he loves."

I choked on my cake. I kept hitting my chest to force it down, and when it did, I looked at the well-dressed baby with a red face. Hikari and I have a sibling relationship, we were also Frenemies but never, ever, _ever_- "I don't like Hikari that way. Never have, never will."

Reborn got out of the mini room in the tiles I couldn't see. "I see. Still she _is_ your friend, and you have to rescue her. Who knows, she could be in danger. Still, this will be easy for you. I mean, Tsuna did teach you, didn't he?"

". . . Actually, he did . . . but it wasn't him."

10 years ago

I was five-years-old then, and I was being forced to fight by my uncle I had only met once, but that day was a war between me and him. I forgot his name, but I always called him Maxi. During that day, he taught me a few punches and movements. I was so beat up by the end, I could barely stand.

"Uncle Maxi, can we stop? My whole body aches," I said.

When he spoke, he always shouted. "NEVER! WE WILL KEEP ON FIGHTING, _TO THE EXTREME_ ,UNTIL WE DROP!"

He kept throwing punches at a normal speed, but even though he said he was going easy, his version of easy was average fighting skills, and Maxi was very strong. I dodged a few punches, but the rest I got hit so badly that I just dropped to the floor.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! YOU'LL NEVER BECOME A GOOD BOXER IF YOU DON'T TAKE IT TO THE _EXTREME_!" Maxi shouted.

Then something weird happened. I don't remember the rest, but Tsuna said I won. It was strange, but I will never forget that weird feeling I got when I blacked out.

Reborn stood there and his Fedora blocked his eyes. "Could it be that new type of Dying Will? Irie said that would come in the future," he mumbled.

"Earth to reborn. You okay?" I said concerned.

Reborn shook his head, out of his little trance. "I'm fine. You should get going." He then took my hand and threw me out a two story window. . . . Thank god for the bushes.

As I entered the club room, at least half of the school's population was there and staring at me. Man, they must really hate me. I don't care. The whole Martial Arts club was here, and Hikari was tied up in a corner.

"Looks like you're not a chicken after all. Oh well, your death wish. The rules are simple, we fight you until none of us are left standing . . . if you can even get that far." Kiro said laughing.

"Hikari, you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" I said, ignoring Kiro.

She nodded happily. "I'm fine, but these bozos are tough, so be careful!"

As I nodded to her, I started to take off my clothes, which made everyone disgusted, including Kiro. "You're going to turn into Super-Boxer?" Kiro said and the crowd laughed.

I only took off my school jacket and shirt, neatly folding them, placed them near Reborn, and then walked back to the field. I used one of Maxi's fighting poses. "Nope. I just don't want blood on my new clothes."

Kiro just gave a "Tch!" and said one thing to his team, ". . . Get him."

The whole team charged after me –_ wait._ "What the . . . _the whole team?"_

"You little sneak! You said one on one!" Hikari shouted.

Kiro smiled as he made a "humph!" sound. "I never said that. Sit back, and watch your boyfriend get beat the shit out of him."

One by one, I got hit, but one by one my body remembered the movements. It's like Maxi was right beside me, as remembered his punching skills. Mostly, all I was doing was dodging, because I couldn't get a hit in. Three members punched me in the chest, and I dropped to the floor in pain. All I heard was bad remarks from all school students.

"Serves him right!"

"What a loser."

"That will teach him."

I couldn't take the pain anymore, I was too injured and stressed out. The familiar feeling came back, and then darkness.

Reborn POV

Reborn, who was disappointed in him, decided to use a dying will bullet. "Maybe he is after all. Guess I have no choice. Hmm?"

The orange ring that was on his folded clothes started glowing a bit, making Reborn suspicious." Could this be . . ? Heh, well, well, well, let the games begin.

?Dying will mode:?

Tsuno got up, looking a bit more muscular and looking more serious as his eyes closed.

Kiro laughed at his enthusiasm. "My my - I'm surprised you can stand up! Okay then, finish him."

As two members round-house kicked him from both sides, Tsuno just smiled as he grabbed both of their feet. "Pathetic." And threw them both to a wall where they slid to the floor.

"What the . . . Tsuno can't be this strong. . . ." Kiro said nervously.

"You're not facing Tsuno anymore." As he opened his eyes, his red eyes where even brighter as he took a fighting pose. "You're facing Giotto the Primo . . . Reincarnated."

Ll


End file.
